The Fish of Sans Culpra
Fish List of Sans Culpra Below is a list of the fish that can be found when Scuba Fishing in Sans Culpra. Red Diablo Shark Fish We know very little about this new shark. We have some recent reports indicating that the Red Diablo is near Blue Crescent and terrifying local anglers. Reward: ~615 gold Strength: Not Sure Weight: 11.06 lb Min. Pole: Steam Powered Hydropole Min. Skill: Mastering Shark Wrangling Habitat: Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra Suave Fish As the most loquacious and flamboyant fish, Suave Fish are typically the center of attention of Blue Crescent. Reel one in and you will receive a substantial reward. Reward: ~524 gold Strength: Slick Weight: 9.06 lb Min. Pole: Sonar Pulverizer Min. Skill: Mastering Shark Wrangling Habitat: Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra Rock Fish The very rare Rock Fish are a special catch because of how difficult they are to reel in. Some Spanish Wranglers believe you need a 50% mastered Steam Pole or a “Caña de Pescar con Sonar nivel quince”. Reward: ~3,555 gold Strength: Rock Hard Weight: 7.50 lb Min. Pole: Level 25 Steam Powered Hydropole+ / Level 15 Sonar Pulverizer+ Min. Skill: ??? Habitat: Fishertonville, Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra Chainsaw Marlin Fish The Chainsaw Marlin has a brutalizing 40 horse power, pull start chainsaw that was genetically engineered by Cap'n Jozek's evil twin brother, Earl. Currently, we haven't spotted many Chainsawrrrlin's in the Blue Crescent waters, but we know they exist - Earl sent Jozek a text message from the local tavern yesterday. Reward: ~2,254 gold Strength: Brutalizing Weight: 10.31 lb Min. Pole: Level 5 Sonar Pulverizer+ Min. Skill: Mastering Shark Wrangling Habitat: Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra Samurai Fish As close relatives to the Ninja Fish, Samurai claim to be the stronger breed due to their extensive warrior training in Japan. Little do they know that research proves that these two breeds are essentially equal in attributes. Be careful if the two fish cross paths - there will be battle and blood will be shed. Reward: ~650 gold Points: ~900 points Strength: Samurizing Weight: 2.00 lb Min. Pole: Spear Gun Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra Siberian Tiger Shark Fish Dwelling secretively in caves and shipwrecks, Siberian Tiger Sharks are very extraordinary and solitary creatures. The Siberian’s rarity in Farovia has produced little research on the shark. Reward: ~703 gold Points: ~1223 points Strength: Tiger Strong Weight: 3.75 lb Min. Pole: Level 1 Spear Gun+ Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra Speckled Hate Fish While it may be difficult to fathom, the Speckled Hate Fish are more hideous and dangerous than its descendent breed. Suffering years of hardship and misery due to the earthquake, Speckled Hate Fish are always on the lookout for revenge. Reward: ~758 gold Points: ~1500 points Strength: Beyond any cruel Weight: 5.00 lb Min. Pole: Level 4 Spear Gun+ Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra Necktie Eel Fish Necktie Eels are dangerous, quick and mischievous creatures. Known to emit a powerful electric shock in self-defense, it is imperative that wranglers take extra precaution when facing this breed. Reward: ~1,016 gold Points: ~1802 points Strength: Stranglin Weight: 5.00 lb Min. Pole: Spear Gun Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra Mammoth Squid Fish Evolving from the Woolly Mammoth over 5,000 years ago, the historic Mammoth Squid is difficult to miss due to his oversized body and eight lanky arms. The squids' continued existence relies very heavily on its sharp intelligence and quick speed. Reward: ~1,107 gold Points: ~2532 points Min. Pole: Level 7 Spear Gun+ Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra Sting Ray Fish The musically-gifted Sting Ray Charles breed is a Farovian favorite. A few lucky scubadiving wranglers have witnessed a performance by this talented artist – and even fewer wranglers have successfully reeled one in. Reward: ~1,511 gold Points: ~3021 points Min. Pole: Level 12 Pneumatic Spear Upgrade+ Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra King Crab Fish Lurking deep in the ocean, King Crab are the strongest crustacean in the Farovian Sea. The crabs' sharp claws and razor-sharp legs can leave brutal scars on wranglers when scuba diving. Reward: ~4,123 gold Points: ~2011 points Min. Pole: Level 25 Pneumatic Spear Upgrade+ Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra Red Lobsta Fish The Red Lobsta family representz. With a sparkly grill, diamond encrusted pinchers, and a gold clock - these rare specimens are NOT cooked up at the local lobster shack. Reward: ~4,390 gold Points: ~4293 points Min. Pole: Level 50 Pneumatic Spear Upgrade+ Min. Skill: The Secrets of Favoria Habitat: Sans Culpra See Also The Fish of Farovia The Fish of Waterport The Fish of Fishertonville The Fish of Blue Crescent The Fish of Magma Reef Elitet Fish